Meeting
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After dying in the battle against Jill in the GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction universe, Thump meets TheDisneyFan365 in the afterlife. Part of the ACTR Side Stories Series.


_"Location: Unknown, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, March 14th 2018"_

After his battle against Jill, Thump had woken up, only to be swallowed up by the ground following seismic activity to the region. When he came to and opened his eyes, a bright white light, brighter then anything he had ever seen, surrounded him, but strangely, he wasn't hurt by the glare.

"Where... am I?" Thump asked.

"Your dead." a voice replied.

"Dead? But that's impossible. If I'm dead, why can I still see and hear and think? And you haven't answered my question yet. Where am I?" Thump asked.

"You suffocated underground and died immediately. Your now on the way to the afterlife." the voice replied.

Thump tried to recall his latest memory. He was fighting Jill DeVille in the streets of DC, before she defeated him. Then, he woke up, there was a rumbling, he was falling, there was darkness... and then, he found himself in the white light. He tried to stand up, but despite his best efforts, he found that he couldn't. His perception of space was messed up, as he couldn't find up nor down, left nor right. Everywhere, it was just white empty space, and he felt that, somehow, he was speeding forward, or backward, to somewhere.

 _"I must be dreaming. This is just one crazy dream, and I will soon wake up in my room, alive and well."_ Thump thought.

He kept on zooming through space, like a rocket, faster and faster until, suddenly, the white light just disappeared and he found himself laying on a serene beach in the morning, with clear skies, sunlight, a cool breeze, peaceful blue waters, and fine sand.

It was paradise.

"Pinch me. This is one stupefyingly elaborate and weirdly realistic dream." Thump whispered.

The ex-President felt a painful pinch at the back of his neck.

"Ow!" Thump exclaimed.

"Your not dreaming, Thump." the voice said behind him.

Thump looked to see who it was. A beautiful young woman, with long dark brown hair and olive skin, and wearing a red gown stood nearby, smiling at him. She reached behind his shoulder.

"Careful now. Let me help you up." the woman said.

She assisted him off the ground.

"Welcome to the afterlife." the woman greeted.

"This is the world after death?" Thump asked. He slipped his hands into his pockets, walked about, and said "This is not my idea of the afterlife.".

"Were you expecting something else?" the woman asked.

"Well... yes." Thump replied.

From what he had always believed, he was prepared to find himself facing God or be rotting in the pits of Hell. Certainly, he was surprised to land in a beautiful beach and be welcomed by a beautiful woman.

 _"Or perhaps, this is just a deceptive prelude to eternal torture, designed to fill the new prisoner with false hopes only to crush them in a pot of molten magma?"_ Thump wondered.

He was determined that he would not fall to such deception. The woman giggled.

"Your an obstinate man, Mr. Thump. And, although I can't read your mind, I can tell that your not believing me and your expecting something worse to come your way. All I can advise you is... loosen up!" the woman said.

She playfully patted him hard on the back and laughed.

"Your not going to enjoy eternity if your attitude is like that! Here, have a drink." the woman said.

She gestured, and a freshly-opened bottle of one of Thump's products he had made while still living, Thump Super Premium Vodka, appeared in her hand. She gave the bottle to Thump, who accepted it tentatively. He looked at the beverage, before looking back at her.

"I haven't asked your name yet." Thump said.

"It's Lucy." the woman said.

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy." Thump greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Thump. And I believe you have some questions?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Thump replied.

"Alright. Then come with me. I'll answer your questions along the way." Lucy said.

She snapped her fingers. A red Porsche Carrera 911 materialized before them. She boarded the driver seat.

"Wait, where are we going?" Thump asked, entering the other door and strapping himself with a seat belt as soon as he sat down.

Lucy started the car and began to press down on the accelerator.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, and you'll see." Lucy replied.

The car zoomed along the coastline, and for many minutes, Thump quietly watched the calm blue sea.

"Fire away. What are your big questions?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

Thump straightened his posture, cleared his throat, and secured his empty bottle into the cup holder.

"Very well. Where are we going?" Thump asked.

"To see my master, TheDisneyFan365. He's the one in charge of a universe separate from your's. You were supposed to have gone to the creator and ruler of your universe, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction, once you died, but he had you see TheDisneyFan365. He'll evaluate you on what type of person you are. If you pass the evaluation, you'll move on to be checked up by God. But if you fail the evaluation... well, you don't want to know what will happen." Lucy replied.

For the first time since they met, Thump noticed that Lucy was visibly shaking as she spoke.

 _"What's wrong with her?"_ Thump wondered.

He remained silent, and they drove in silence. After awhile, the beach disappeared and was replaced by a long road running over gently sloping hills. Eventually, it all disappeared and was replaced by a grand fortress in a barren wasteland.

"We're here." Lucy said.

The two got out of the car. Lucy turned to Thump.

"Are you afraid?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. Just surprised that my thoughts on how important I was turned out to be wrong. It still hurts to have a cherished notion, which I have held for practically my entire life, shattered so abruptly. That's human nature for you, I suppose. Pride hurts." Thump replied.

"Yes. Pride is what sends people to their downfall. That same pride is what caused Lucifer to be cast out of heaven. I wasn't expecting you would acknowledge your mistake so easily, Mr. Thump. Perhaps, you still have a chance. Come, TheDisneyFan365 wishes to see you." Lucy said.

The tan skinned woman took a key out from her dress pocket and opened the gate to the fortress. They walked silently. Thump noticed the castle in the distance.

 _"That must be where TheDisneyFan365 lives. But if he is the creator of TheDisneyFan365 universe and is supposedly all-powerful, what use does he have for a castle? For a fortress? Why does he need protection from the elements? A place to sleep? Does he have need for sleep? And why should I see him first? Shouldn't I just go straight to heaven?"_ Thump wondered.

The former President had so many things in his mind. So many questions. He decided that, once he's already face to face with TheDisneyFan365, he would barrage him with his questions. He hoped that he would get some answers before being evaluated.

"Hey, Lucy?" Thump asked.

"Yes, Ronald?" Lucy asked.

"Why didn't TheDisneyFan365 or at least GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction not provide any evidence for their existence? Either of the two could have easily..." Thump started to ask.

Lucy raised a finger to Thump's lips.

"Hush. You are not allowed to question either one of them or any of the other authors here, in their territory, or anywhere else. Do you understand?" Lucy asked, her voice barely audible.

Thump felt startled and indignant at the reaction. He brushed away Lucy's hand.

"And why not?" Thump asked.

Lucy shook again.

"Just because. TheDisneyFan365 says so, and we must obey." Lucy replied.

"That is so stupid! What is wrong with asking questions? And why did he or GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction give us humans the facility for reason if we're not supposed to use it?" Thump asked.

"They did give you the right, but I choose to follow TheDisneyFan365 loyally without question. You may question anything, anything. Just not either one of them, or the other authors." Lucy replied.

"And what is wrong with questioning them? Are they that insecure of a measly human asking questions about their nature and their decisions?" Thump asked.

"They don't want it. Therefore, it is wrong. Is that not good enough?" Lucy asked.

"No, of course that isn't good enough! That's not good at all! And why do they and those other "authors" get the final say on what is permitted or not? So what if they control their respected universes? That doesn't make them automatically right!" Thump replied angrily.

"Please, Thump, calm down..." Lucy started to say.

"I've heard enough! Stop this prattle!" a voice boomed loudly from all around the two.

Lucy fell to her hands and knees, shaking in fear. Thump stood his ground. A flash of lightning descended from the sky, a clap of thunder cracked through the air, and a cloud of sand swirled around. Thump shielded his eyes and nose as the storm whirled around him, but he refused to fall down. Finally, the storm cleared.

"Your an obstinate one, Ronald Thump. Your exactly the kind of human I hate." the voice sneered.

Thump uncovered his eyes. TheDisneyFan365 stood before him.

"TheDisneyFan365! I tried to stop him, but I..." Lucy started to say, not even daring to look up.

"Silence! You are not to talk unless I will you to!" TheDisneyFan365 said angrily.

His words made Lucy convulse and cry even more. TheDisneyFan365 calmed down a bit.

"Do not worry, Lucy. You did nothing wrong. Please leave until further notice." TheDisneyFan365 ordered.

Lucy calmed down and nodded, before disappearing. TheDisneyFan365 then turned to Thump.

"So, now I stand before you. I am TheDisneyFan365, creator and ruler of TheDisneyFan365 universe. You, Ronald Thump, dedicated your life to bringing misery on so many people. What have you to say? Do you deny My existence still? Hmm?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"No, I don't. Not anymore." Thump replied.

TheDisneyFan365 laughed.

"Ah, people like you are so predictable. People of your kind are weak! All your lives, you laugh at people you find inferior and spit on them, and satirize divine decrees and refuse to accept that immortals exist. And then, when you are faced with the fate of being plunged into hell, you recant your disbelief. How laughable. How pathetic!" TheDisneyFan365 sneered.

"You get me wrong, sir. Now that I have evidence of your and the other authors existence, I admit that I was wrong in what I've done." Thump replied.

"Finally! I knew you would come around. But saying that is not enough for you to earn salvation, especially after you have led so many sheep astray! There is one more thing that you have to do." TheDisneyFan365 sneered.

"And what is that?" Thump asked.

"Serve me." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"What? Why should I serve you?" Thump asked angrily.

"Because I need to see if you are truly able to change. If you say you'll serve me and do that, that'll show me that you'll let go of your pride and humble yourself. Therefore, you'll be rewarded for it." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

However, instead of listening to him, Thump became angry.

"You megalomaniacal tyrannical idiot! You command someone like me to not question you and serve you? I refuse to serve you!" Thump sneered.

TheDisneyFan365 threw his head back and laughed, shutting his eyes and listening to murmurs from the shadows. Thump, taking his mirth as an opportunity, rushed forward to try and attack the author. A single red eye snapped open and TheDisneyFan365 shoved his hand out. Abruptly, Thump was jerked back and he gasped in pain as dark tendrils of purple mist wrapped around him and held him in place, burning through his clothing and scalding his skin. TheDisneyFan365 then charged Expiration and released it, sending spikes shooting up out of the ground and impaling the ex-President, but not killing him, despite the fact that he was already dead. Thump gurgled as spikes went through his throat. TheDisneyFan365 smirked and breathed out, and from his breath, spawned purple flames that danced eagerly just centimeters from Thump's face.

"I was going to give you a chance to change, but your too arrogant and conceited to listen, so now I won't! You want to attack me? So be it. Goodbye forever, Ronald Thump!" TheDisneyFan365 sneered.

TheDisneyFan365 clapped his hands. The ground beneath them shook violently and then crumbled under Thump's feet, sending the tyrannical businessman down into a void of darkness, where screams and crying were heard.


End file.
